1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of vehicle behavior control.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of technique is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-239592 (JP-A-2007-239592) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-106274 (JP-A-2007-106274), for example. JP-A-200-239592 describes a technique for improving the operating performance of a vehicle by modifying a compression ratio target value of a variable compression ratio mechanism in accordance with a yaw rate generated when the vehicle turns, or in other words by modifying a center of gravity position of the vehicle. JP-A-2007-106274 describes a technique for turning a rear wheel in a direction for counteracting a yaw moment generated by rotation angular acceleration about a rotary axis of a drive source (an engine or the like).
Incidentally, when the direction of a shaft of a rotary body constituting a part of a power plant such as an engine is deflected during rotation of the rotary body, it is assumed that a gyro moment is generated in accordance with the law of conservation of angular momentum. However, JP-A-2007-239592 and JP-A-2007-106274 do not describe vehicle behavior control using this type of gyro moment.